Simmer down, darling!
by Sapphire1112
Summary: One shot set during 'In Plain Sight'. my take on the scene where Nikki drags Jack outside to talk and calms him down.I do not own the characters, or the episode 'In plain sight'.


_"What, are you trying to work for the defence?"_

 _"I'm trying to establish the truth!"_

" _really?!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

"Get some air, Jack" Nikki interrupted, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. She had sensed the danger. Noted the anger in his raised voice. Noticed his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides, as he tried to fight back against the fury inside as it bubbled up.

Jack followed her outside, _desperately_ searching for something to lash out at - there were no punch bags here. His eyes fixed on a brick wall. Nikki had to all but run to catch him as he sauntered past her, straight towards the unsuspecting wall and raised his fist.

She caught his clenched fist seconds before it made contact with hard, unforgiving brick. Putting her other hand gently on his shoulder, she said softly, " _Don't_."

He exhaled, deeply, trying to calm his inner rage. She let him talk. "I don't know if they're in it together or if it's one of them working alone but I think the firearms division were behind Benzal's death."

"What? _Why_?" Nikki questioned.

"Because he _saw_ them shoot Helen Lubas _unarmed_." He carried on. "Nikki, a police station is leakier then a sieve, you _know_ this." Jack was angry and unable to see why she didn't just _agree_ with him. His deep-rooted hatred for the police was fuelling him, compelling him to want justice against them. His fists were clenching again and she _knew_ he was going to punch the wall. Nikki was between him and it but, he could easily reach over her.

Sensing the danger again, Nikki moved quickly. She grabbed Jacks gently by his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers. She kissed his lips hard and he gasped in surprise but she felt him relax against her and his arms embracing her, so she knew it had worked and his fists were no longer clenched. She broke away.

"Thanks" he muttered, appreciating that she had known exactly how to calm him. His rage was now deflated.

"Anytime" she answered, her arms remaining around his neck. "You _know_ the drill, Jack." she carried on, "If the facts don't _fit_ the theory, then _ditch_ the theory."

"I _can't_ " Jack exclaimed, in a much calmer voice.

""Why not?" she asked, sympathetically.

"Because I _believe_ the theory." He looked down at the ground. His arms were around her waist, and he made no attempt to move them.

"Then we find the _evidence_ , Jack." Nikki said, quietly.

" _We_?" he questioned.

"I'm on _your_ side, Jack. Always. But you need to try and stay calm. Shouting at Cooke is not going to get you _anywhere_." Jack nodded. "Besides," Nikki continued, "If you _break your hand_ punching a wall, I will have to waste time patching you up, then fine the evidence on my own and we work _much_ better as a team."

"Without an 'I'" Jack muttered, alluding to a conversation he'd had with Leo when he'd first started working at the Lyell.

"Mmm" Nikki agreed. "You alright to go back in now?"

 ***Later, back at the Lyell...***

"So urm... what _exactly_ did you say to Jack earlier?" Clarissa quizzed Nikki.

"Huh? About what?" she answered, absent-mindedly.

"Cooke phoned me earlier." Thomas interjected, leaning on the desk next to Clarissa. "Said Jack was very angry and shouting at him, then you made him go outside and when you both returned, Jack was calm and _totally_ co-operative." Thomas paused. "I believe the _exact_ phrase was 'very _helpfu_ l and _compliant_."

"Yeah, he was. so what?" Nikki shrugged it off.

"Jack doesn't do ' _Compliant'_ when he's angry. He punches walls." Clarissa stated. "So how did you get him to calm down _without_ punching a wall?"

At this point, Jack had chosen to wander into the office. He stopped when he realised the topic of the conversation and looked at Nikki.

Nikki breathed in. "I have my ways." she answered simply. Jack breathed out. She wasn't going to kiss and tell - not that he was ashamed or anything, but her secrecy mirrored his own feelings of wanting it to be special, just between them.

"Care to elaborate?" Thomas pushed for more information.

"Nope. That's between me and Jack." Nikki answered again, firmly.

Clarissa looked over to him. "Well, Jack?"

"That is between me and Nikki." Jack repeated and they shared a smile between the two of them.

Only _she_ could calm him down like that.


End file.
